


Disco Balls Aren't Scary

by Hardwickkels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Caroline Forbes, BAMF Damon Salvatore, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardwickkels/pseuds/Hardwickkels
Summary: After Bella finally realizes how terrible of a boyfriend Edward Cullen actually was, with the help of Paul, she decides on a change of scenery which takes her to mystic falls to visit her cousin Caroline. But nothing is ever easy with Isabella Swan what happens when the Cullens follow her, will she take Edward back or does a certain black haired blue eyed vamp get her attention? (One Shot)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Bella Swan, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Disco Balls Aren't Scary

After Edward broke up with me in the woods, like the douche he was, you'd think I'd get into a depressed and almost catonic state, which I was, for about three weeks. 

Even though I was still hurting after my break up, Charlie managed to get me out of the house and down to the res, I didn't want to go, but I knew I was really scaring Charlie and he didn't deserve it. Charlie forcing me out of the house was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, because if he hadn't I wouldn't have ran into Paul, literally. 

My truck had finally broke down after being on its last leg for months and because Lady Luck hates me with a passion, my phone had no reception, so after walking an hour to get three miles into town I finally got reception and called Jacob to come get me, he readily agreed and told me to meet him and the local La Push cafè. When I opened the cafè door my nose was assaulted with mouth watering smells that reminded me highly of grandma swans house, I trudge inside and make my way to a booth to sit and wait for Jacob, but my plans were foiled when I tripped over my own feet and almost fell face first into some guys crotch. Thankfully his hands caught me before I did, because wouldn't that just be absolutely mortifying. When I look up to see the person I almost came face to junk with, I see Paul Lahote. I'd never actually talked to Paul but everyone in La Push and Forks had heard of his reputation with the ladies, I go to apologize when he says something that startles out the first laugh I've had in almost a month. 

"You know this is the most forward approach a girls taken to get in my lap before." 

After that the rest is history we became instant best friends, to Jacob's utter annoyance, we both had the same dry humor and instantly clicked. He was the one who help me pull my head out of my ass and leave the pity party I was in, and told me that Edward is like all the other teenage douchebags that go around breaking girls hearts. After I explained what happened with the Cullen's he asked a fair question, "Why would you ever want to date someone that constantly wants to rip out your jugular?" To which I answered with "I think my mom dropped me on my head as a child."I actually found out about the wolves from Paul, he had just came over after school and I was in the kitchen making us food when I hear, in rapid succession, a thump, him curse and then a ripping sound, when I turned around I saw across the room in the place of where Paul was a sheepish horse sized wolf and a broken coffee table, turns out he stubbed his toe and immediately phased, he really needs to attend anger management classes. After he phased back and grabbed the the throw on the back of the couch to cover himself with, he explained the legends of the tribe are true and him and the other wolves protect the tribe from cold ones, after he was done explaining and was waiting for my response he has a sad and weary look on his face, like I would stop being his friend for being able to grow fur on his butt, he was instantly relieved by my response and laughed.

"Wow Paul, you turn into a real animal when you're angry."

After that everything was great, until the last day before spring break and my truck broke down again this time on my way home from school, maybe I should look into getting a new truck? It should have been a five minute walk home on foot but I was grabbed and flashed into the woods, honestly just my luck, as I'm put down I turn around to see my kidnapper and I look to an unfortunately familiar face, Laurent. As he's giving me the speech that all bad guys give I'm standing there with an impassive look on my face, I sure wish he'd hurry up and kill me already before he bores me to death first. Honestly put up or shut up! The only thing I get out of the stupid speech is that Victoria is after me, which I had a feeling that would come back to bite me in the ass, and that I should be thankful he found me first, yeah right like I'd thank my would be murderer. Right before he decides to take a chomp out of my neck the Calvary arrives and he's fed to the wolves, literally. As Laurent runs out of the clearing with all the wolves but two go to chase him for some vampire dinner, I immediately notice Paul's wolf is giving me a deadpan look to which I flip him off and say, "Don't give me that look my great big rust bucket of a truck broke down again and I was walking home and got kidnapped, by that way can I have a ride home Clifford." All Paul does is nod and roll his eyes at the nickname, before walking over to me and letting me get on, we leave the other wolf that is looking at me disappointed and sad, what a weirdo. 

Before I went to bed that night I make up my mind, I'm getting away from forks even if it's just for spring break, maybe I'll go see my cousin Caroline in Mystic falls, nothing weird happens there. The next morning after I call Caroline, who's ecstatic that I'm coming, I've really missed her even if I did have to talk her out of the welcome home party she was going to plan, I immediately book a flight and go down stairs to tell Charlie. I sit next to Charlie and tell him my plans, even though he's sad I'm going away he knows it will be good for me to get away from Forks for a bit, he offers to drive me to the airport. The only thing left to do is tell Paul so I text him to come over. 

Paul walks in like he owns the place and immediately goes to the fridge, I'm 90 percent sure the reason he can't keep a girlfriend is because he's actually in love with food. I look on amused, because he does this every time he comes over, which is a lot, our grocery bill is literally so expensive every month, it's a good thing Charlie loves Paul for getting me out of my funk or he'd be screwed. Once Paul has his hands full of snacks, he sits down and finally gives me his full attention.

"What's up bells?" 

"I'm leaving Forks for spring break." I state bluntly. 

He looks at me with a thoughtful face for a few minutes and finally decides on, "You're hoping to draw Icky Vicky away from Charlie aren't you?" 

If the situation wasn't serious I would have probably laughed at the nickname he came up with but answer him, "That but I just need to get away and I've missed my cousin." 

Knowing I've made up my mind and he won't be able to talk me out of it he relents, "Do you want me to go with you to the airport?" 

"Of course! I'll miss my best friend while I'm away, maybe you can take that flea bath you've been putting off while I'm gone." I tell him with a teasing smile. 

"Funny." He deadpans 

"I know I am hilarious thank you for noticing. I really will miss you Paul." I tell him with a fond smile. 

"I'll miss you too Bells. You think Charlie will still let me come over and watch the game next Sunday, the Royals are playing?" Paul asks. 

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure he's ecstatic to have someone else to watch the game with." I tell him. 

The rest of the day runs smoothly and Paul decides to stay the night so he'll be ready to go to the airport. That morning everyone gets around and heads to the airport, the ride is full of mindless chatter. When we get there and say our goodbyes, it's bittersweet even though I'll only be gone three weeks.

When the plane lands and I get off, I immediately hear Caroline's nickname for me get called, "BELLA BEAR!" I look over and see Caroline running towards me. I barely have time to catch her as she jumps into my arms, I stumble but surprisingly don't fall. As I right myself she starts talking 100 miles a minute. 

"Oh I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much! Agh we are going to have so much fun. We can stay up late and watch movies while eating junk food like when we were kids. Oh and I can't wait for you to meet the gang! Everyone is at the boarding house waiting for you! Come on we can't be late!" While she's talking she grabs my hand and I barely have time to grab my bags before she starts dragging me to her car. 

"Care bear I thought we agreed no parties." I say wearily. 

"Pff! This isn't a party it's more of a small get together or a gathering." She says as she starts driving. 

I look at her incredulously knowing that if Caroline is involved there's nothing small about it but don't call her out on it, instead I turn up the radio and we start singing at the top of our lungs together until we get to the boarding house. 

"How many people live here this is huge?" Bella asks still in awe as Caroline opens the door.

"Just two officially but they have a lot of visitors." Caroline says like it's no big deal. "Oh I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" She squeals but when we walk into the sitting room we see a group of people that look to be in a Mexican stand-off. On the right side was a group of four, three guys and one girl and on the left was a group of five, three guys and two girls and they are all glaring at each other. Everyone is beautiful, not pale or inhuman like the Cullens but like underwear models, what the hell do they put in the water in this town?

I look at Caroline who has her hands on her hips and has a irritated look on her face, I whisper-shout at her, "Do you think we should come back later?" That gets a twitch of her lips as everyone turns to look at us and everyone has a scared look on their face as Caroline starts to yell, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'm gone for one hour! You can't get along for one hour-" 

She gets cut off and I wince knowing that it will just make it worse. "Now love it's not what it looks like we were just having a little disagreement-"

"I'm not finished Klaus! Oh you are so in the dog house." That gets a couple of snickers, I'm not really sure why but before I can think anymore on that, she continues. "All I ask was for everyone to be on their best behavior while I go pick up my cousin from the airport that I haven't seen since I was 12! is it really that hard to-" 

"So Caroline you were going to introduce us?" I cut in before she can really get herself going. Everyone gives me a relieved and thankful look to which I just look at everyone amused fully aware of how my cousin can be. 

"Oh yeah you're right, so on the right we have Klaus my boyfriend." She gives him a quick glare but before she can go on another rant I give him a once over, raise my brow and tell her, "Nicely done Care Bear." She beams at me and he puffs out his chest like a peacock before she continues, "the others are his siblings Elijah, Rebekah, and the one on the end is Kol." 

"Then on the left we have Elena and her boyfriend Stefan, then Elena's little brother Jeremy and his girlfriend Bonnie and the last one is Stefan's brother Damon." Caroline might have kept talking but I honestly wouldn't know, when I meet Damon's eyes everything stopped. I know how clichè it sounds but it's true, I look him over from his ocean blue eyes to the coal black hair, he has a James Dean vibe about him but in the best way. It doesn't escape my notice that he looks shocked and is looking me over in the same way. I thought I saw his lips move and say mate but that can't be true can it? Everyone gives him a sharp look before Caroline quickly changes the subject and gets my attention. 

"Well why don't we all sit down and Bella I have something to give you." As we all sit down everyone sits down on different couches and chairs but I notice Damon sits in the chair closet to the couch Caroline and I are sitting on. Pulling out of her pocket a rectangular box she hands it to me and I open it to find, what I later know as cute charm bracelet with vervain in it, there's four charms, a swan, a cactus, two bears hugging and a book. "The swan is for your last name obviously, the cactus is for your obsession of them when you lived in Phoenix, the two bears hugging is the nicknames we gave each other as kids." My face softens at that explanation, when we're kids I'd always call her Care bear and she'd call me Bella bear and it's stuck to this day. "And the book is for how nerdy you are and can never be 3 feet away from a book." 

I give her an amused look for that one, she always teases me for my love of books. I'm honestly touched that she put so much thought into my gift and hug her tightly. I whispered in her ear, "Thanks Care Bear, I love you." 

"I love you too Bella Bear. Now let me help you put it on you." She rolls up my sleeve and puts it on the same wrist James's bite is at and as soon as it touches the scar it burns and I hiss. After that everything happens so fast, everyone stands up and looks at me like I'm a threat except Caroline who is holding me protectively and surprising Damon who moves at an inhuman speed and stands infront of me crouched and ready for any that might try to rush me. I look up to Caroline to see if she knows what I did wrong, but I do a double take when I see black veins under her eyes and fangs where her teeth had been.

"Caroline?" I ask quietly. I guess she could hear the fear in my voice because she looks at me sadly and immediately glares at everyone and shouts, "Would everyone sit down! She has a pulse so she obviously human you morons!" 

Everyone pauses and after a second looks sheepish and sits down. When everyone calms down some, besides Damon who is still alert and looking for threats, they turn and looks at me which makes me blush some. Caroline turns and looks at me, her face back to normal before asking me, "Bella what's that?" and touches my scar.

Some people look stunned like they know what it is and others just look confused. I don't know how much I should say so blurt the first thing I think of, which in hindsight isn't very believable, "Oh um, a spider bite?" It's supposed to be a statement but comes out a question and I've never wanted to have the floor swallow me whole more, when everyone gives me disbelieving looks. 

It's Klaus that finally answers everyone truthfully, "That's a bite from a cold one, but what I'd like to know is how you're still alive." 

I go to answer and I've never been so happy to been interrupted in my entire life, "What's a cold one?" Caroline asks her boyfriend but it's Elijah that answers her. 

"Cold ones are a sub species of vampire that a witch created trying to recreate the spell the original witch used with us. They are inhumanly pale, can only fully die by fire and instead of burning in the sun they sparkle." Elijah says with disgust before continuing, "Some cold ones have, what they call gifts or abilities that try to make up for their lack of strength and speed compared to our kind, or traditionals as they call us, but they are no threat to us. Not only do their gifts not work on us but as we get stronger in our age they get weaker after their first year, but even a day old traditional vampire is stronger than a newborn cold one." Elijah finishes, he'd make a really good college professor I think absentmindedly as I'm trying to accept what he's saying. Two kinds of vampires and apparently the kind I've met is extremely inadequate compared to the kind my cousin is. Why is it always me in these situations?

"They can hardly be called vampires." Klaus scoffs and rolls his eyes before getting back to the original point. "But what I don't understand is how she's still human. When we turn someone they have to die with our blood in their system but how a cold one turns is through a bite, which releases venom and they spend the next three days in unimaginable pain, or so I've heard but what I haven't heard of a human being bit and still living to tell the tale." He looks at me a bit suspiciously. 

So I begin my story of the cullens, "When my mom remarried I decided to move in with my dad in Forks-" I'm really getting tired of being interrupted. 

"Like the utensil?" Kol asks amused. 

"Yes." I reply and give him a short glare for interrupting me before continuing.

"It was there that I met a family of cold ones, the Cullens." Klaus gives Elijah a look but I pay no mind and continue with my story. "They all were pale and had the same golden eyes which was strange because they were supposed to be adopted." 

"Wait I've met a few cold ones before and they've all had red eyes." Stefan says confused. 

"They only feed from animals." I look at him and explain. 

"Ah on the good ole bunny diet are they? looks like you're not the only one hunting Bambi and Thumper eh Stef." Damon comment cheekly. Stefan gives him a dirty look but gets a small amused smile out of me. He noticed and winks which makes me blush and I quickly change the subject. 

"When I went into my biology class after lunch and walked in front a fan Edward Cullen looked like he smelled something absolutely rank and held his nose, and when I sat by him, in the only seat available, he sat as far away from as he could. When the bell rang he was the first one out. At the end of the day I caught him trying to change his schedule out biology with me and he glared at me when he couldn't like it was my fault." 

"What an asshole." Caroline said offended on my behalf along with Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie who nodded in agreement with her. 

"Yeah apparently I'm his blood singer." 

"What's a blood singer?" Elena asks for the first time. 

"You're lucky to be alive darling. A blood singer is a person who's blood sings to a specific cold one, their blood is more irresistible than any other humans to them. I suspect if he hadn't been drinking from animals you would have been dead immediately." Kol answers. A little freaked out I hurriedly continued my story. 

"I started really becoming suspicious when the accident happened-" 

"Accident! What accident!" Caroline asked frantically while looking me over like if she could see any wounds even though it happened months ago. Damon was looking me over as well. 

"Ah well there was some ice and another student lost control over his van in the parking lot and almost hit me. Almost." Before Caroline and Damon blew a gasket I hurriedly explained. "Nothing happened! Edward stopped the truck from hitting me, but he stopped it with his hand and was completely across the parking lot with his siblings when it happened. So it made me suspicious, I finally figured it out when my friend Jacob, who's a werewolf by the way, told me-" 

"Now wait a minute let's not skip over that tidbit love." Klaus says with a lifted brow. 

"Oh Jacob? he's a werewolf, and so is my best friend Paul, they turn into horse sized wolves to protect their tribe and humans from cold ones. Anyway-" 

"They aren't werewolves love." Klaus tells me. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" I look at him confused. 

"Your friends are shape shifters that happen to turn into wolves. Werewolves only turn on a full moon and that's only if they have activated the werewolf gene, unless they are hybrids like myself." Before I can even ask he explains himself. "Hybrids are both a vampire and a werewolf and can turn at will and don't burn in the sun." 

That reminds me. "Caroline how did you not burn in the sun when you came to get me? Or are you a hybrid too?" 

"Oh that because I have a ring that is spelled by a witch, it's called a daylight ring." She answers me and shows a ring on her finger with a blue gemstone. 

"Witches are real too?" I ask confused. 

"Yep Bonnie actually is one." After Caroline says this Bonnie gives a little wave. 

"Neat, anyway I talked to Jacob who told me about the tribe legend on cold ones. It turns out the Cullens had a treaty with the tribe that if they stayed out of Quileute lands and never harmed any humans they could live in peace. I didn't find that out until I bought a book on Quileute legends and simultaneously found out about Edwards gift when he saved me from getting mugged by a couple drunk guys after buying the legends book." 

Exasperated Caroline sighs before asking, "Do you make a habit in finding as much trouble as you possibly can?" Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Um no, but you probably won't believe me by the end of this story." I say and give her a sheepish smile. She rolls her eyes before giving me the go ahead to continue.

"After Edward saved me he took me out to eat and slipped up saying he could read people's minds. Well everyone's except mine. After I got home I figured out he was a vampire and confronted him at school the next day, which admittedly wasn't my smartest decision." I admit embarrassed. 

"After that we started dating and I met his family which was awkward because I ate before I went since I know they don't eat and they were making me food. I'm not gonna lie I don't trust people to make me food that haven't ate themselves in over at least 50 years, they were also getting instructions from a cooking video." Everyone looks at me amused when I went on my small rant. I pretended I don't see for my own sake and continue on. "I also found out that almost all of them have gifts or sort of. Some I don't count like Rosalie's gift is being very beautiful, that's not a gift that good DNA, Esme's is to love passionately, Carlisle has the gift of compassion and has good self control. I'm still a bit iffy on Emmett as he is stronger that most cold ones but I suppose that's handy so I'll give him that. The others have legitimate gifts, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Alice gets visions but they change with each persons decisions, lastly as I told you already about Edward and his mind reading and he's supposedly faster than the average cold one."

"Then I went with the cullens to watch them play baseball." I shutter thinking about that fateful night, which everyone picks up on. Everyone looks concerned and Caroline grabs my hand which I squeeze thankfully. 

"Everything was going fine until Alice got a vision that three nomads were heading towards them and to cover my scent they put Edwards hat on told me to put my hair down and they'd try to pass me as a vampire , which was a really pathetic attempt, because as soon as there was any wind it blew my hair and they knew I was human." 

"They are bloody morons the whole lot of them." Rebekah said while shaking her head and everyone else didn't look impressed either. 

"James, who was the leader, was a tracker and Edward read his mind I was his new obsession." I look down at Caroline and my hands before taking a deep breath and continuing. 

"To lead him away Edward and Emmett was going with Rosalie and Esme in my clothes south while Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix to keep me safe which was fine until they lost him." My hands started shaking when it got to the part I hated the most, "Edward was on his way to come get me when I got a call. It was James he said he had my mom, he even broke into my house and stole a home video of my mom scared and trying to find me and played it on the phone to make it seem like he had her. He told me to come alone, and not thinking straight, I did." 

I hadn't even noticed I had started crying until Damon crouched in-front of me gently wiped my tears and held my other hand. I swallowed and not being able to look at them I looked at my shoes and softly continued, "He tortured me, broke my leg and I was thrown into glass, there was so much blood. At that point Edward had arrived but he wasn't enough to stop him, James bit me. After the rest of the family arrived Carlisle tried to stop the blood flow and Edward sucked out the venom or that was I was told I was in so much pain I didn't know what was happening. The venom was excruciating. After I blacked out I woke up in the hospital. They had told everyone I fell through a window. He tried to break up with me while I was in the hospital and had almost died." 

Under her breath Caroline muttered, "Dick." 

"After that we went to prom and everything was normal until my 18th birthday and Alice decided to have a party at their house, and I got a paper cut. Jasper, who was on the animal diet the shortest amount, was about to attack me when Edward pushed me out of the way to hard and I fell into glass and had to get stitches. The Cullens weren't at school the next day and weren't answering my calls. After school Edward showed up at my house and lead me into the forest and broke up with me quiet dramatically if I might add, he told me he was bored of me and done pretending to be human and he didn't want me anymore and just left. I got lost for several hours when Sam Uley found me, another shape shifter and brought me home. I got sick and was depressed for about three weeks but then I met Paul." I ended with a fond smile. 

"He pretty much told me Edward is like any other high school douchebag and helped me heal. He really is the best friend I've ever had. I had finally gotten over my breakup and then a couple of days ago I was kidnapped by one of the nomads on the baseball field. He told me Victoria, Jame's mate, was after me and he was doing me a kindness by killing me before her, as if." I roll my eyes before continuing the last part of my story. 

"The wolves found me and killed him and that night I decided I needed to get out of forks and called you to come to mystic falls, and thats about it." As I finish I finally look up from my shoes, everyone has different emotions on their face except Elijah and Klaus who are emotionless but I think it's just because they aren't used to letting people see their emotions. Most are in disbelief but Caroline who is clutching my hand in anger and Damon who has the look of absolute rage on his face. 

Caroline finally explodes red in the face, "HOW DARE HE SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOU! Oh if I ever get my hands on him he will wish he'd never have been born! The nerve and he tried to break up with you right after you'd almost died ugh! How could he just leave you like that?!"

"I know especially since he said I was his mate." I agree with her but when I finished Damon let's out an animalistic growl and I'm suddenly in his lap with his face in my neck. When he finally calms down some after breathing in my scent he rumbles, almost not loud for my human ears to hear, "Mine, my mate." 

I slowly sit up to look him in the eye ignoring everyone else in the room asking softy to not upset him, "What do you mean?" 

His vampire face is still out, but it doesn't scare me, "You're MINE! My mate not that little boys!" Damon hisses out.

"Okay. Okay you're right I'm yours not his.Yours." I try to calm him and it works as his face goes back to normal. I know he's still upset so while still on his lap I turn around face forward but tilt my neck for him to smell and calmly ask to hear everyone else's story. 

The originals start their story with Henrik dieing and their mother turning them into the first vampires and binding Klaus's wolf, to them being daggered to keep them safe from Mikael, which I can tell they are all still a bit bitter about and to Katherine getting away 500 years later to which Stefan starts the Salvatore story and how Katherine played both of they which pissed me off. To them dieing and all the way to the tomb being opened, Katherine coming back and killing Caroline. At that part Damon had to hold me back because of what she did to Damon and Caroline I wanted to go stake the bitch right this second. When I finally calmed down they told me about Klaus breaking his curse and Elena surviving and Mikael dieing and what finally caused the ceasefire between the Mikaelson's and the Scooby gang which was Caroline finding her mate in Klaus, but I could still tell that things were a bit tense. After everyones story's were told I broke the silence by jokingly saying, "Wow your lives are so dramatic you could make a Tv series out of it." To which Caroline quipped back, "Us? You could make at least a couple of movies out of yours." 

Soon after that everyone left for their own homes and I promised to see Damon as soon as I woke up when he look at me like a wounded puppy. Caroline and I fell asleep cuddled together like when we were kids. 

For the next two weeks I split my time between visiting with my cousin and her friends, who I'm happy to say have become my friends as well and the other getting to know my soulmate. I found myself falling in love with him pretty quickly. I haven't told Paul yet because who knows how he'll take me dating a vampire, again. But that was taken away from me when I got kidnapped. AGAIN. 

It was just starting to get dark and I was walking to the grill to meet with everyone for dinner when I was grabbed. But this time, instead of getting kidnapped by someone who wants to kill me, I get kidnapped by a bunch of self righteous assholes. When I'm finally put down I quickly look at my surroundings and see that I'm by the old Lockwood cellar. I turn to look at the Cullens and sneakly take my phone out of my back pocket before they notice and dial the number I know by heart, Caroline. When I hear her pick up I start talking loudly before they can hear my phone and so she can figure out what's happened, "So what was your plan, kidnap me and take me to the old Lockwood cellar? To what beg me to come back with you because it's not gonna happen." 

"Bella love you have to come back with us, you're in grave danger!" Edward warns. 

I snort and mutter under my breath, "Yeah and I'm not going the only one in a minute."

It only takes Caroline and everyone else seconds after that to find me after that and I'm grabbed again but I feel safe when I smell Damon. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek as thanks and he lets me down but is still tightly holding on to me protectively. Everyone else is crowded around us with Caroline right infront of me and Damon. 

Edward like the idiot he is yells out, "Bella get away from them they're vampires!" 

I look at him like he's got a few screws loose and say, "What the hell are you? A Toaster Strudel." 

"Bella love, come back over to us we'll protect you from those monsters. They kill people!"

"Yeah no. I'd like to stay with the psycho killer vampires that HAVEN'T KIDNAPPED ME AGAINST MY WILL! And stop calling me that. I'm not your love." I glare at him. How dare he call my new friends and family monsters . 

"What of course I am! You're my mate and I love you." Edward says indignant and offended that I would dare to question his word. 

Damon holds me closer and growls viciously, "No she's not she's MINE!" 

"Of course she's mine! I protected her from all the dangers of forks, I even watched over her as she slept." I froze as did everyone else, before I asked in a deathly quiet voice, "You watched me sleep?" 

"Of course! You never know what could happen while you're sleeping. So I kept watch so you wouldn't get hurt." He gave me a smile that was supposed to be comforting but it just made him look condescending. 

"That's breaking and entering you could get 7 years for that!" Everyone looks at me confused and I sheepishly defend myself with, "What? My dads a cop." That gets me looks of exasperation except from Caroline who nods in understanding having heard all the lectures from Liz herself. 

Before Edward can spew off anymore crap I hear a voice that I deathly missed and one I haven't. Two guys come into the clearing and everyone turns to look at what's happening. 

"Jacob if you don't stop I'm going to put you on a leash! Down boy! Bad dog!"

"Paul get off me!" 

"No you are not going to ruin Bella's spring break even if I have to knock you out!" 

"But Bella's in danger!" 

"Bellas always in danger! And right now so are you. You're in danger of having my foot up your ass." When Paul gets done speaking and hears me laugh, he finally notices he's not alone but doesn't jump off Jacob's back or let go of the choke hold he has him in. He finds me in the crowd of people and quickly punches and knocks him out and pushes Jacob's unresponsive carcass away from him onto the ground before running to greet me. 

Everyone is so stunned that no one stops him and he picks me up and twirls me around as I laugh. 

"Hey Bells!" He smiles at me. 

"Hey Paul what are you doing here." I laugh and beam at him. I've really missed him. 

"Ugh you better be grateful for how much I love you, I over heard Jacob tell Sam that you were in danger from the Cullens and he was going to Mystic Falls to warn you. I had to hide out in this fuckers trunk for hours! I'm pretty sure I blacked out a couple times and know I dutch ovened myself at least twice." Paul says with a sour look on his face. 

"Gross Paul." I say while laughing.

"By the way who's the rest of these people? I already know who the sparkly dildos are." Paul asks looking around. 

"That's Caroline, my cousin and her friends and Damon my mate. They're actual vampires." I explain. 

Paul sighs and looks up to the sky for someone to give him strength before looking back at Bella and asks exasperated. "I leave you for two weeks and you already find new supernaturals and your mate. What am I going to do with you?" I go to answer but Edward finally comes out of his shock a realized what's been said. 

"Hey! We are too real vampires! We're natural predators." Everyone but the Cullens snort. To prove his point he flashes over to the woods and knocks down a tree before flashing back and gives me a smug smirk.

"Yeah you really showed that defenseless tree alright."I say sarcastically. 

"Hey! You remind me of someone." Caroline blurts out of nowhere. Everyone turns to look at her incredulously. She blushes but carries on.

"You look like that guy from that movie." She looks at him intently, with eyes narrowed while he looks mildly uncomfortable for a few seconds then snaps her fingers and says, "That's it! You look like that guy from Harry Potter! The one who died in the Goblet of Fire. Oh what's his name? Chad? No that's not it Calvin? No Cyrus?" 

I finally put her out of her misery, "Cedric?" 

"Yes! That's it Cedric!" She turns to me before continuing, "After all this is done we need to have a Harry Potter movie marathon!" 

"Absolutely! But can you believe that Harry actually named his child Albus Severus Potter! I mean obviously getting hit with the killing curse twice has to do some damage to his psyche. Unless he wanted his child to get bullied their whole life." She nods agreeing with me but before she can say anything another voice speaks up. 

"As fascinating as that is I'd like to say something if I could?" Jasper asks looking confused and a bit embarrassed as everyone looks at him even his family.

"Sure. What is it?" I ask with a tilted head curious.

"Most of us." He said pointing to himself and the Cullens. "Didn't come here to take you back. Rosalie and Emmett just came to make sure Edward didn't do anything stupid." Edward goes to protest but stops as Jasper turns to him with a fierce glare just daring him to argue. "I also came for that but mostly I came to apologize. I should have had more control that night and it's my fault everyone left and I am truly and deeply sorry for all the harm I've cause." When he finishes he looks guilty and exhausted, like he's been holding on to that for a while. 

"Oh Jasper I forgave you as soon as it happened. What with feeling everyone's blood lust all the time, especially Edward's, something like this was bound to happen." I tell him sincerely. 

"What do you mean feeling everyone's blood lust?" Jasper asks confused with a tilted head. 

"Well blood lust is an emotion. You feel everyone's emotions including that one. So when I got a paper cut you were feeling your own blood lust plus 6 other vampires, and one of those who has me for a singer, you honestly don't give yourself enough credit. So I really wasn't too surprised if anything It's my fault for hanging around vampires when I knew the risks." I explain and give him a kind and genuine smile. All of the Cullens are looking at him differently. Which they should, he's not the weakest link he's the strongest. 

"That doesn't matter Bella, your coming back with us. So come here and I'll protect you!" Edward says frustrated. 

"She's not going anywhere with you disco balls!" Damon yells getting fed up and everyone else agrees with him. 

"We are not disco balls! We're fearsome predators!" Edward reply's indignant and offended. 

"Edward you look like a disco ball, and disco balls aren't scary they're sparkly, if they were then glitter bombs would be lethal." Bella says deadpan. That gets laughs out of everyone even Jasper and Emmett. 

"Enough! Bella love, come here! Victoria's after you!" Edward shouts. 

"And who's fault is that mate?" Klaus says and saunters in beside Caroline and in front of Bella, with his siblings following. The Mikaelsons and I have really bonded these past two weeks. Rebekah sees me as a good friend while Klaus and Elijah sees me as a little sister, and if asked I'll never tell but Kol might be my favorite, he sees me as his partner in crime and makes me laugh constantly. He's like the vampire version of paul. You know they would make an odd but cute couple. I'm taken out of my thoughts by Edward.

"And just who are you?" Edward snaps.

"Ah! I'm so glad you asked my name is Klaus Mikaelson and these are my siblings." Everyone hears Carlisle gasp, apparently he's heard of them but Edward was too busy glaring at them to read his mind so he has no idea. "So one of you had heard of us, well for the rest of you I'll explain. My family and I are the first vampires on earth, but I am a little different. You see I am both a Vampire and a Werewolf, a hybrid and my family and I cannot be killed, you should know that we don't take kindly to our family being threatened and we have all but adopted little Bella here into our family." I give him glare at him jokingly. He 100 percent could have left the little part out, but he turns around and grins at me cheekily and the rest of the family looks at us amused. While Edward looks like he's about to shit his pants. 

"Yeah so who's going to try and take her then." Kol says as he steps forward with a bat in his hand that came seemingly out of know where, I'm honestly used to it. It happens more often than you'd think.

Paul leans over to whisper in my ear, forgetting that vampires can hear him even if he whispers, and asks. "Did he pull that out of his ass? Where did he even get a bat?" When Kol turns around to say, what is most likely going to be a cheeky comment, they lock eyes and both freeze. I have to mentally stop myself from gleefully cackling. I so knew they would make a good couple, freaking called it.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Rebekah asks looking at her siblings knowing something big was happening with Kol. 

"Well Paul just Imprinted on Kol. It's the shapeshifter version on soulmates." Bella tells her gleefully leaning back into Damon and he kisses the top of her head. All of the Mikaelson siblings are happy that their brother finally found his soulmate and send him smiles even if he doesn't see them.

"My god. There's two of them." Elijah says in horror. I couldn't help it I busted out laughing, the look on the siblings faces when they realize the have to deal with two Kols was too funny.

Unfortunately the mood is ruined once again by an annoying musical voice. "NONE OF THIS MATTERS! Bella, I know you're upset about me leaving but stop throwing a tantrum and get over here right now!" Edward shouts. Everyone, his family included, looks at him in shock at the audacity he has to say that. He flinches from the looks he's getting but doesn't back down. 

What happens next happens in just seconds. Bella sees Damon move, hears a horrific tearing metallic sound and before she knows it Damon is back at her side but with Edwards arm in his grasp. 

"I've had it up to here with you talking down to Bella!" Damon spats with a sneer while humorously moving Edwards arm around as he talks. "She's also MY soulmate not yours! You'll do well to remember that if you want to keep your remaining limbs."

"You took my arm." Edward mumbles in disbelief. 

Damon has a self satisfied look on his face and adds insult to injury, "Yeah and I'll shove it up straight your ass if you're not careful." 

Paul snorts and turns to Bella with a grin, "I like him." 

"You better not like him too much." Kol grumbles walking closer to his soulmate while everyone else looks on amused. 

Before Paul can tease his mate for being jealous a whiney voice cuts him off. 

"Bella! Are you really going to choose that violent monster over your true love Edward!" Alice squealed. Bella's honestly surprised she managed to keep her mouth shut until now. 

"Okay that's it!" I shout furious stepping out of Damon's arms and walk closer to the Cullens, everyone being too shocked to stop me. "I have had it! They are NOT monsters! Caroline is my cousin, I've know her since we were kids, it doesn't matter that she drinks blood she's still Caroline! And even though I haven't known the rest of them that long but I do know that they are the greatest group of friends that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. People I've only known two weeks and they dropped everything to come save me. And Damon my mate who I've got to know and am falling in love with. They are my friends, no they are my family and I love them. So yes I will choose they over all of you every time. Just leave please I'm happy here." When she finishes and turns around she sees her family and friends looking at her with a degree of awe and happiness. She blushes not meaning to go off that hard but meaning every word. 

Damon has a unreadable look on his face as he walks in front of everyone to stand right in front of me before a smiling and saying, "I'm in love with you too." And kissing her straight on the mouth not caring about anyone else. 

When she gets ripped away from Damon she's pissed, she was kissing Damon Salvatore for crying out loud. Turns out its one armed willy himself. "NO YOU'RE MINE! I FOUND YOU FIRST HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" as Edward talks he grips her middle tighter with his one remaining arm until it hurts. 

When the pain becomes too much I gasp, he definitely has bruised my ribs. "Edward you're hurting me!" 

"Let her go!" Caroline and Damon yell at the same time looking extremely worried, everyone else tenses and is on guard. If they time grabbing her wrong Edward could possibly break her spine or worse. 

"No! Give me my arm and we'll leave." Edward yells and holds on tighter until everyone hear a crack and I start crying that asshole actual broke a rib. 

Everything is in slow motion after that. I see Emmett's pale arm grip Edwards on my waist to make sure no more damage is done pulls pulls it straight off and Jasper grabs me and passes me to Rosalie who speeds me to Caroline. I whimper at my ribs being jostled. Caroline immediately bites into her wrist and holds it up to my face and I drink. After a few sips and it's like it never happened I nod to her my thanks and hug her tight, still out of breath from the experience. 

When I look up Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are holding on to Alice, Carlisle, and Esme making sure they don't interfere. Paul is in his wolf form and has a paw on Edwards chest growling at him while Damon smacks him in the face with his own arm he rip off earlier. Damon abruptly stops before leaving Edward pinned by Paul, walking over to Klaus and whispers in his ear. Klaus slowly gets a sadistic grin on his face and chuckles before giving Damon and nod. Damon menacingly walks over to Edward who is now having his legs being bashed repeatedly with a metal bad courtesy of Kol, he leans down to whisper into Edwards ear, "So here's what we're going to do, you are going to die today for what you've done to Bella, but you're going to hurt first." 

Damon stands up and starts talking to everyone while circling Edward like prey. "You know a werewolves bite is fatal to real vampires I'm not sure about the knockoff version but I'm willing to bet it won't feel good. Unfortunately I don't know any werewolves that won't immediately kill me on sight. But I do happen to be on pretty good terms with a certain Hybrid and he's agreed to conduct a little experiment for me. Klaus." 

As Klaus stalks up to Edward menacingly Caroline holds Bella close while watching her mate with a small smirk. Now normally she's against violence and try's to talk him out of it but when you mess with family all bets are off. 

As soon as Klaus bites into Edwards neck and penetrates his diamond skin like butter, all Edward feels is white excruciating pain. It's the worst thing he's felt in over one hundred years, not even the Spanish influenza hurt this much and he died from that or his turning. 

As Edward wants to crawl in a hole and die everyone else is bored, he's in so much pain that he can't even scream and is just on the ground twitching limbless.

"So does anyone else think that this was anti climatic or just me." Kol pouts and points out the obvious. 

Paul goes behind at tree to change and walks back to his imprint. But agrees with Kol, "Yeah it did end up being pretty lame." 

"WAIT!" Bella all but screams. 

Everyone is looking nervously at her wondering if they went to far but immediately relaxes at her next words. 

"Paul how hard did you hit Jacob he's still out." Bella asks and low and behold there's Jacob knocked out still where Paul dumped him. 

"Huh he should have woke up by now." Paul mumbles walking over to Jacob before kicking him straight in the gut and knocking the wind out of him and consequently waking him up. 

"Ouch Paul you dick! What was that for?" Jacob huffs holding his mid drift and getting off the ground. 

"You wouldn't wake up." Paul answers unrepentant. 

Jacob rolls his eyes but obviously remembers what he's here for and yells, "Bella! I have to warn her she's in danger." 

"Um Jake I'm right here." Bella walks where he can see her and gives him an awkward wave. 

"Bella there you are! You've got to get out of here the Cullens are com-" Jacob snaps his jaw shut when he notices everyone else and the Cullens are already there. 

"Bella is this another one of your suitors?" Elijah asks with exasperation. Well at least this one won't mate with his siblings, he thinks until he sees Rebekah and the wolf shifter staring at each other. Damn. 

Bella's happy for Jake for finally imprinting but she's tired and hungry so when Damon goes to her and takes her into his arms she asks "Can we leave yet I'm hungry." And as if it heard her her stomach gave a fierce growl that makes her blush. 

Everyone looks at her amused but Damon answers her. "Yeah let's finish this. Witchy you want to do the honors?" 

With a mumbled spell and a flick of Bonnie's wrists Edwards body caught fire. Caroline speeds and drops his limbs into the fire before saying. "Now that the trash has been taken care of, so too speak why don't the boys get food to go from the grill and the girls go to the boarding house to set up for Harry Potter movie night?" Caroline asks but everyone knows it's not a request, even the Cullens. 

"We'll take our leave. I hope you have a long and happy life Bella." Jasper says genuinely before the Cullens are gone in a second. 

"Alright! Everyone knows what we should be doing so off you go." Caroline dismisses everyone before grabbing Bella and speeds to the boarding house with the girls following. The boys leave next with Kol and Elijah grabbing the shifters and heading to the grill. 

Unbeknownst to the group of supernatural a red headed vampire, far enough away that she wouldn't be noticed, decides that her revenge on Bella is not worth getting in a war with the originals. She shivers at what they did to Edward. Edwards death is enough revenge for her even though she didn't kill him herself. 

Back at the boarding house Caroline comes back inside from getting Charlie to agree to Bella staying in Mystic Falls. No one is sure what she said to him but everyone just wrote it off as a Caroline thing, after that everyone one settles down as they watch the first Harry Potter. Everyone is content to be with their mates except Elijah who keeps wondering why this Voldemort fellow keeps trying to kill a child.

**Author's Note:**

> (That was my first ever one shot... and I don't think I'm going to do another one this puppy took a month to finish ugh but as you can tell Bella is definitely ooc and not how she is in the movies and I'm sorry if you didn't think Edward should have died but I mean her mate is Damon. Does Mason Lockwood ring a bell yeah remember what Damon did to him and that is just on example there was no way Damon would have let Edward get away with that crap)  
> (In this story Elena is a Vampire and Jeremy is still a hunter, how did that happen idk maybe they tripped into some magical fairy dust and turned them into a vampire and hunter KIDDING! Katherine killed Elena in jealousy after the ritual because she got Stefan and Jeremy um well I got nothing but Katherine was probably behind that as well. DAMN YOU KATHERINE!")  
> (I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
